


Ethereal Descent

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreamsharing, Gen, Magic, Murder, dream - Freeform, shape shifting, war on humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: The elder sister only laughed, saying she was right there. The younger sister looked confused, making the elder laugh harder. She gestured to her golden skin, red hair and brown eyes, exactly like that of the family's cocker spaniel, and asked if the younger sister could recall ever seeing the elder and the dog in the same place. When she concentrated on the thought, the younger sister realised she had not seen the dog and her elder sister in the sample place, and she remembered she was an only child.
Series: My Dreams [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ethereal Descent

The dream I had started with a small family, mother, father and two college aged daughters. The family had a cocker spaniel dog that recently had four puppies. The parents were talking about the puppies being nearly old enough to give away, which only drew a murderous look from the elder sister. Only the younger sister seemed to notice it however, neither of the parents noticing the murderous look their eldest gave them the more they talked about the puppies.  
  
Later that night, the younger sister was looking for the dog when she was cornered in the basement by her sister. The elder sister had the same murderous look on her face, the puppies about her feet. The younger sister was overcome by the cold chill she always felt when her sister was around. She asked the elder daughter what she was doing in the basement and where the dog was.  
  
The elder sister only laughed, saying she was right there. The younger sister looked confused, making the elder laugh harder. She gestured to her golden skin, red hair and brown eyes, exactly like that of the family's cocker spaniel, and asked if the younger sister could recall ever seeing the elder and the dog in the same place. When she concentrated on the thought, the younger sister realised she had not seen the dog and her elder sister in the sample place, and she remembered she was an only child.  
  
The younger sister backed away from the one she thought to be her sister, asking what she was. The false sister said she was a being descended from a race of ethereal shape shifters that had come to Earth long ago from a distant world. Over the generations the descendants of these ethereal beings lost the ability to shape shift and cast of their physical forms. The dog-woman had been lucky to even be able to obtain a human form, something her children would never be able to do. The puppies were not normal animals, being able to think and reason, but they would never change their shape or be able to speak as the dog-woman could. Their children would be nothing but animals, lesser beings, but she still cared for them as any mother would even though they could not continue her legacy.  
  
The younger sister tried to flee but was stopped by a tall, dark skinned man who seemed to appear from nowhere. The god-woman laughed, asking if the younger sister expected her to have mated with an animal. The dark skinned man turned into a black wolf and tore the sister's throat out before gathering his mate and pups and teleporting away.  
  
The wolf-man teleported the dog-woman and their children to a forest where an old research lab had been overrun by the former lab animals. Experiments on consciousness and expanding intelligence had been being preformed for animals in secret labs across the world. Some of these animals, mainly those descended from the ethereals, gained intelligence and killed the human scientists. This lab had been overtaken by a variety of apes who reacted in rage upon seeing the dog-woman in her human form.  
  
Somehow the dog-woman and wolf-man gained a meeting with the leader of the apes, a male chimpanzee, and offered to help him in his crusade against the humans. They told the chimpanzee of the ethereals and the abilities they had. The two could gain contact with the other ethereal descendants and help them destroy the humans. The chimpanzee agreed, telling the pair of the virus he and his fellow apes were developing to wipe out the humans. The dog-woman warned the chimpanzee to hold off on his plans to develop the virus because some ethereal descendants preferred form was that if a human and they too would be effected by the virus. But once they had found a means to prevent the human formed ethereal descendants from being effected by the virus, they could unleash it as the first strike on the war against humanity.


End file.
